Her Hands
by msanime1117
Summary: Marin Uchiha, Sister of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha has been killed by a man named Orochimaru. Orochimaru brings her back to life seven years later so he can proceed with getting Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

After sasuke uchiha was born. Mikoto and Fagaku was very happy to have another son. Itachi and his two year sister Marin both loved him as well. Itachi smiled seeing sasuke in his mother's arms asleep. Marin sat on floor as she stared as well in awe. Mikoto smiled then said. "I know you all will get along with each other. I hope sasuke will see you Two the same as well." Marin got up and stretch. Marin was pretty tall for her age. She looked a lot like itachi but she had longer hair that reached down to her hips.

As Sasuke sleeps in Mikoto's arms she puts him in his crib and leaves and shut the door. Meanwhile Itachi left and Marin was left alone with the sleeping baby. She walked over to sasuke and smiled as she tried to reach the crib. Instead she pushed her arms into the space of the crib and touches his small soft hands. "Remember that touch. The first time get to hold your hand." She left as fast as she can and gently close the door.

*** 5 years later

Sasuke smiled as he played with Marin. They were playing tag. Sasuke was it. Fagaku and Mikoto watched them. Fagaku watched Marin runs very long distances. He knew that Marin was very special. Sasuke slowed down but began to pout. He was horrible playing tag with his sister. Marin notice sasuke fit so instead of keep running she ran torwards him and touched his hand. "Now I'm it otouto." Sasuke was confused. Why would his sister do that for him. Fagaku notice her kindness. He began to think of her differently.

Once again Sasuke was it. He tried to catch her again but instead of Marin stopping she ran a further distance. She ran so far and fast she bumped into a tree. She noticed that she was lost. She started to get scared. She wouldn't let her fear get in her way. So she tried to think of which way she came from. Marin then felt something grab her arm. She thought it would be Fagaku, Mikoto, or even Itachi. Instead it was a man who was pale with black hair. Marin knew who that person was.

"Hello child. You look lost. Do you need any help?" He said in his slithering voice. Marin was shaking nervously. She was afraid but choke out her answer. "Yeah, I'm lost but I don't need your help. Mommy or daddy or brother will find me." The snake man just laughed. " You will need all the help you can get, child." He said as he pinned Marin down. Marin tried to escape but all she could was squirm underneath him. "Since your family cares about you. You are getting in my way for my plans. I'm sorry that you couldn't have died sooner. I'll try to kill you in the simplest way possible." He then put his hand on her neck and squeeze her until she started to squirm faster. This made the man smirk in satisfaction. Marin made a one last and loud shriek before blacking out.

Fagaku and Mikoto went to look for Marin. Sasuke was with them. He was tearing up thinking about his sister. He wanted his sister to hold his hand. No one had that feeling of a hand that made him have jolts in his body. True he admired his brother too but he always go to Marin to have hugs and a playmates. Marin wasn't just his sister but his best friend.

"Fagaku where do you think she went to?" Said Mikoto holding Sasuke. " How should I know? I can't tell if she's lost or not!" Fagaku stopped and tried to think of where she would be. Mikoto finally caught up with him panting. She went deep in thought as while leaving a confused Sasuke next to her. Mikoto was finally about to come to a conclusion until she heard a really loud shriek. Sasuke and Mikoto jumped. Fagaku just looked alarmed. Fagaku ran towards the shriek. She left his wife and son with worry and suprised written on their face.

Mikoto slowly followed trying to keep up. Sasuke was now on her back as she follow behind him. Sasuke was looking at his hand. For some reason it felt so cold after that shriek. Something was not right. It worried him so much.

Mikoto stopped seeing her husband staring at something in disbelief. Mikoto looked a him in question. All she saw was Fagaku make a weird noise. Mikoto went walked next to them but gasp but tried to keep calm. Fagaku finally said Sasuke tried to see what happened but he stopped when he saw his sister laying on the ground. "Mommy. Why is sister sleeping with her eyes open?" The two parents realized Sasuke was still there. Mikoto grabbed sasuke and ran. Sasuke was trying to get out of his mother grasp. "Sister. Why are you leaving Sister? Why aren't you waking her up? Marin? MARIN?!" Sasuke cried on his mother's shoulder. He wanted to see his sister one last time.

The news of the the young seven year old Uchiha's death spread all over kohona. The Uchiha wanted the funeral private. Only guests with an invitation could come. Not a lot of people were there. Sasuke stared at his sister's body. He touched her cold hand. Her face was changed to look as if she was having a peaceful sleep. Sasuke had tears like waterfalls run down his face. Itachi stayed close to sasuke who was also was crying(but not showing it) later that day she was buried in the family graveyard that had a heart with a rose at the top of it. It said

_Here lies a young Uchiha that will never will be forgotten for her kindness._

_Marin a. Uchiha_

Sasuke stared at the grave and he frowned. Itachi waited for Sasuke to leave when he was ready. Itachi too felt that coldness in his hands. He felt the tears fall down his face. He missed her too. After a while Sasuke fell asleep and Itachi carried him home.


	2. Chapter 2

**I will more chapters soon so please keep reading**

seven years have past. Sasuke had graduated from the academy and Itachi has joined the akatsuki. Little did they know about Orochimaru's plan.

Sasuke just got back from another mission with his team. Sakura was chasing Naruto and kakashi was reading his 'book'. Sasuke just wanted to walk around. He didn't feel like doing anything today so he simply walked around. He sighed as he seen Sakura walk torward him. He knew what she was about to say. She say it the same time and in the same way

"Sasuke-kun! Do you want to walk with me today?" She said getting caught up with him. Sasuke didn't reply she knew what the answer was and it made her sigh. Suddenly his hand started to get cold. It felt like ice. Something in his memory flashed in his mind._Remember that touch..._

Sakura was of course waiting for an answer. Sasuke knew that he needed to see her face again. He wanted her to be here with least he knew where she was now. Sasuke feel a tear coming down his face. He loved his sister more than anyone. She always made him have everything first.

Sasuke ignored Sakura question and ran as fast as he could. Sakura sighed but was in shock. She wondered why he ran away from her like that. So she decided to see what he was up to. Naruto was spying on both of them so he followed Sakura.

Itachi and his partner Kisame was done from a mission as well. Itachi just wanted to read a book now. Kisame was slicing branches for an exercise f his training. Itachi just sat down looking at the sky. He wanted to go back to the hideout. Itachi was deep in his thought but his hand felt like they were freezing. He stared at it in disbelief. His hand only gets cold when he feels lonely and that touch to make them warm was Marin's hand. Itachi knew he missed her but didn't show anything. His eyes widened as he feel his hands getting colder. His hand was starting to numb. Instead of leaving his hand like that he decided at night he will visit his sister.

Sasuke stared at his young sister's grave and frowned. "It's been a while since you hold my hand. I know you are lonely down there but please wait for me. I will revive you one day. We will be the best of friends and the greatest Uchihas that will ever live. I love you Marin-chan." He said as he touched the the stone carved rose.

Sakura saw everything she was feeling a little jealous at first but now she had tears down her face. She sniffle a little too loud. Sasuke heard her and he raced forward her. " You followed me! I-I-I" Sasuke couldn't think of anything else to say he was thinking about his sister the most. Sasuke noticed her red face. "I'm so sorry Sasuke. I didn't know you had a sister. She sounds like a really sweet person." Sasuke was surprised when he heard her say it. He sighed.

"Just don't tell anyone about her. You never heard of her because she died before the massacre." Sakura wrapped her arms around him. " I'm so sorry for your loss." Sasuke looked surprised. "Okay I promise." She said then realized she was hugging Sasuke. "Okay I promise too!" Said the blond who scared them both.

*** At night

Itachi was with Kisame as he walked to the graveyard. He stared as he saw her beautiful stone. It made him smile but then frowned. Kisame was behind him but just looked a little confused. "Itachi. Why are we even here? Don't you hate this place?" Kisame whispered.

Itachi touched the rose on her grave. " Kisame can you please leave?" Kisame was happier than ever he race out of graveyard but hut heard Itachi's words. " I know its been a while since I seen you. I was feeling a bit lonely. I wish you was still here sister.I know you still would have love me if I did all the wrong doings. One day I will see you again but not in the afterlife but alive and breathing. I love you Marin." He said as kissed the rose. A big tear fell down his face.

He wasn't there when she died but sasuke was. He told him exactly what he saw. He wanted to see her one last time before she passed. Itachi was now thinking of what she would look like when she was older. She would have been beautiful. Itachi left the graveyard with a concerned looking Kisame behind him. He never heard words from him like that. Especially with the word 'love' in it. He decided he wanted to ask itachi later.

Little did they know that the snake man was watching both brothers. He smiled evilly and headed forward her grave. He laughed as he seen the rose on he tombstone. "Aw, isn't that a cute little grave." He then laughed again. "Looks like neither of them will bring you back to life." He said his hand glowed a bright white making a big impact.

'Awaken Marin!'


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there please write a comment about my stories. I am making another chapter soon.**

Sasuke wakes up with a loud slam coming from the door. He sees Anbu and Kakashi sensei running around his room looking for something. "Sasuke! Are you in here?" Said Kakashi as he looked through his bedroom. "Yeah and why are you searching through my house!" He blushed as he got dressed. Kakashi just motioned him to follow.

As they reach out side they could see smoke where the Uchiha graveyard was. Sasuke went to the graveyard and saw smoke coming from Marin's grave. He looked and saw a big hole where her stone used to be. He stared at the pieces of stone scattered. The rose stayed in one piece. He grabbed it and he felt the tears run down his face. Kakashi walked up to him. "Sasuke someone about at midnight bombed the grave. Was she some kind of hateful person?" He just stood there in shock until he finally choked out. "No she wasn't. She was the greatest girl I know.S-S-She was my S-S-Sister." He stuttered but regret the words he said.

"You had a sister? I heard a young Uchiha girl had died by being choked to death. Maybe it was the same person who killed her." He said putting a hand on his shoulder then leaving.

Sasuke decided to walked in town again. He didn't want to go back home. He walked when he saw Naruto at Ichakaru eating ramen. He sat next to him and growled. "What do you want?! Are you here to get on my nerves." Sasuke stared at Naruto with the most sad face ever. He just sighed and hit his head hard on the table. Naruto looked confused.

"What's wrong with you? So your not going to pick a fight with me? That's the first. He groaned and lifted his head up. "Hey Sasuke. Did you see that smoke? They came to your house like crazy! I thought you died or something. Wha-" "Someone bomb my sister's gave late at night." He said as he showed him the stone rose. Naruto eyes widened. "Why would so-" "Kakashi told me that it might have been her killer." Naruto eyes widened bigger than before. " You said your sister died but I didn't know she was killed!" He said it in a loud whisper.

"She ran into the woods and we heard her scream and she was dead. My parents to me that she was strangled to death." Naruto frowned knowing his pain. He decided to change the subject. " Let's go train with Sakura!" He said a little too happy. If it was better than staying at home.

Naruto and Sasuke met up and saw Sakura and everyone else. She ran up to Sasuke and hugged him again. "Hey Sasuke kun! Ho-" suddenly she pushed by Ino. " How come you get to hug Sasuke! He doesn't want your hairy arms around him!" Sasuke just sighed and helped Sakura up. Somehow he liked her more since she gave him his word and thought his sister was a good person. Sakura blushed with a smile on her face." Thank you." She said and stood beside him. Ino gasp and nearly fainted. " Sasuke! Why didn't you tell me you were cheating on me!"

"No way Ino. Me and Sakura would never be together especially not with you!" Sasuke said harshly. He broke both of their hearts. Naruto gasped but Shikamaru had an angry face. " You know you didn't have to break both of their hearts." Kiba nodded as well. Naruto looked angry too but not at Sasuke. " Shut up! Leave him alone he's had a long day and its only ten A.M! He's lost something else he loves today! Have some respect!" He screamed as Naruto said leaving everyone's faces in shock.

Sakura then remembered then sighed. "I'm really sorry. I didn't know that..." She trailed off. "Sakura all three of us made a promise remember?" Sakura then remembered the whole story then she gasp. "I broke our promi-" "Sakura. It's okay. You can tell them. Naruto. Can you tell them what happened today?" Naruto sighed.

"Okay It started Seven years ago I think and what happened was that Sasuke had a sister named Marin. She was in the woods and screamed leaving their parents and Sasuke wondering where she is. She was dead when they found her." Then Naruto started to speak. " Later they found out that Marin had been killed. Last night someone bombed her grave and blew her stone to pieces." Sakura gasp louder. Kakashi came back with a serious look on his face.

"Sasuke we started investigating. We found that there were two people that visited the grave after you did." Sasuke stared at him in disbelief. "The complicated part is that they were there in two different times." Sasuke growled. "Whoever did this i'll-" "one thing for sure is that your brother is one of the suspects. He was there for sure." Sasuke clenched his fist. "Your brother couldn't be the killer in my perspective. Itachi didn't kill her in the first place did he?" He said with a questioned look.

Sasuke had to find out who did this. If is was is brother he would kill him for it. Why would he be the he wasn't there but it was impossible. Sasuke decided that Itachi was just there. He will wait until later to do everything. He decided to keep training.

Tell** me what you think so far. I will make my chapters longer if that's okay with you. I will make another soon.~Msanime1117**


	4. Chapter 4

**please write a review or have a suggestion on what I should write about next.~Msanime1117**

It's been three weeks since Marin's tombstone exploded. Sasuke had cleaned up the pieces and tried to put them a in the place. He was missing a lot of it. He wondered who had did this. He loved his sister and he would do anything to get her back. Sasuke frowned when he saw all the chips and pieces were missing. He sighed knowing how much work is needed to be done. Sasuke looked up at the sky and saw it was raining.

Sasuke noticed how the rain was a periwinkle color. Little did he realized that everyone saw the cloud and was freaking out. Sasuke looked at the stone one last time before blacking out.

'What's going on!' He cried. 'I can't move.' He stared at dark place. Nothing was there. It was like he was floating into space. He looked down and saw what looked like trees. Was he dead? All he can move is his eyes. He closed them them as he felt gravity take him down. He couldn't do anything but accept what's coming to him. 'Sister, I will finally see you again.' He felt something that kept him from landing. he stared at the sky and saw a ray of sunlight and blue skies.

He looked around and saw how beautiful a place was. There was a pond and flowers were every where. He sighed as he felt his body able to move again. He got up and stared at the pond. Something about this place was not right. It looked to perfect. He looked at pond closer and closer until someone touched him and he fell in. His face was shocked but filled with anger as well. The person that pushed him was going to pain. He growled.

"Tag your it, Otouto!" Said a girl who looked a little older than him. She was a little taller than Sasuke. She had raven hair that was long and raven orbs. She had a big smile on her face as she ran away from Sasuke. He stared at her knowing who she is. "Marin?"

She smiled and walked back to him. "Hi little brother, it's been seven years!" She said and hugged him. Sasuke was happier than ever. Sasuke realized that he crying. "I am glad to see you again. We will all be brothers and sister again!" She had a beautiful voice. "Come on otouto." She yelled and grabbed his hand. Sasuke was happy. Happy to see his sister again. 'What did she mean by brothers?"

*** Akatsuki hideout

"Art is a bang!"said a mad deidara at the red haired man. "No its not! Art is eternal brat!" Sasori and Deidara were once again arguing about art. Itachi sat reading another book. He was just getting to the good part of the story until Deidara called his name. " Itachi! Do you think art is a bang!" He yelled making itachi lose his place in reading. "Why would you think I care. It's different from everyone point of view." He said calmly leaving to go outside.

As he reached outside he noticed kisame still looking for something to do. "Itachi are you bored? I can't think of anything to do." He said in a bored way. Itachi was already in his book reading on. Kisame's face frowned when he thought of something. "Did you know what happened a couple of weeks ago when you visit your family graveyard?" Itachi lifted up the book wondering what he will say. "I'm listening." "That stone that was shape like a heart with roses had beened bombed." Itachi looked at him in disbelief.

"Your jokes are horrible Kisame." He said trying not to believe him. "I'm not lying. Someone was there watching us I felt it! They bombed the stone after we left! The whole stone was blowned into pieces. I saw your brother crying about it yesterday." "You went into the village. Why?" He said fast and harshly. Kisame scratched the back of his head. "Its a long story! Anyway people know you were there but they don't suspect you anymore. The one who did it was the one who killed her in the first place." Itachi got up and speed walked into the woods. "Kisame. Don't follow me." He said already out of sight

Itachi ran as fast as he can. 'Why? Why would they do something like that. She didn't need to die. She was too kind for anyone to kill!' He thought. He was filled with rage. Itachi couldn't help it. He loved his sister. Even if she knew he killed their clan she would have love him anyway. The thought of that made him throw his book as hard as he could. The book hit a tree making a loud 'thump' sound. The sound was so loud it made many trees shake. He went on his knees and screamed. "Why, why d-d-did they have to." He looked up at the sky and noticed a cloud with periwinkle raindrops. As it hovered over him he began to fill light headed. He sighed as he collapsed and his head hit the ground.

Itachi woke up in the sky. He felil himself falling. Itachi couldn't move so he decided to try and land on his feet. Itachi hit the ground perfectly without any damage on him. It wasn't him that caught himself though. A girl walked up to him with a smile on her face. "Tachi-kun! You grown into a handsome man!" She chirped as she hugged him. "Marin?"was all he said before hugging her back. "How is this even possible?" "I not sure but while I was dead, it felt like I was still living. I'm breathing and growing!" Itachi smiled and poked her in her forehead. Marin touched Itach's hands making them warmer. "Come one brother! Let's go and play with Sasuke!" Itachi frowned. Knowing that his own brother would hate him he stayed put.

Marin frowned. "Tachi. I know what you did and why. I told Sasuke about why you did it but not the big reason why." Itachi eyes widened. "How did y-" "Come on let's go!" She said as she grabs his hand.

"NARUTO!" Said a worried Sakura. "Have you seen Sasuke? I can't find him anywhere! We had a D rank mission." Sakura was nearly crying as shw felt her face heat up. "I don't know! I been looking for him since this morning. Maybe he's with Kakashi!" Kakashi proofed out of no where with his book. "Sorry I'm late. You se-" Sakura and Naruto frowned. "Kakashi have you seen Sasuke?! He's been missing all day!" Said a whining Sakura. "Yeah. He was at the grave yard. He was looking for those pieces. Again." Said what sound so boring to Kakashi. It had a little concern in it too.

They raced to the graveyard only to see a sleeping Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke! Wake up! WE GOT A MISSION TO DO!"screamed Naruto. He stared at Sasuke face. "Aw! Sasuke kun is so cute when he sleeps!" Kakashi just sighed then noticed how slow me was breathing. If any slower any one would have thought he was dead. He looked very relaxed.

"Something's not right! We need the Hokage!" Kakashi said. " Naruto can you watch Sasuke! Sakura I need you to watch for anyone who's near not worry. We don't need all that attention." Sakura nodded and Naruto just stared at him. Meanwhile Kakashi left. Sakura was by the gate and Naruto was staring at Sasuke. 'I wonder what happened! Maybe it had to with that funny rain cloud! Believe it!'

Kisame sighed knowing he was going to regret it but why not? He finally chased after Itachi. Going through the trees made him angry. He couldn't see a thing. Maybe since there was a lot of trees. He was so concerned. 'Marin must have been a nice person.' He sighed seeing nothing but his book. "Where are you?I know you can't hide." Kisame looked from tree to tree until he saw the man on the ground. "Itachi! He's dead!" He stared at him and sighed. "Oh! He breathes really slow!" He said as he took his foot and dragged his foot. 'Maybe this will wake him up!" He thought proudly. He dragged him for about ten minutes realizing that it's not working! Sighing in defeat he continued to drag Itachi to the hide out

As Kisame reaches the base he still sees Sasori and Deidara arguing about art. Deidara went to Kisame to ask the same question but. "Kisame! Art is a b-. What's wrong with him un?" Kisame just shrugged. "I found him like this. I'm going to take him to Leader-sama. Deidara snickered." I bet you're gonna do things to him then un?" Mumbled. Kisame gave him a death glare and continued to drag him.

"You can't he left about twenty minutes ago." Deidara snickered again. "Why are you dragging him in?" Deidara said as he pulled out a marker. He was about to reach to his face but Sasori smacked his hands away. "You're no fun un!" Sasori groaned and looked. "Because I tried to wake him up and it didn't work. I'll take him to his room."

Marin smiled as she sees her brother getting along. They were looking at clouds. It was weird to be in a place where its perfect. Sasuke thought then decided to answer. "Marin-chan, do you think it's weird to be in a place so perfect. Marin shrugged. "It was before but it's perfect because I can see my brothers." She smiled as she stared at the flowers next to her. "I wish you guys were here all the time. I want you to know that this may be the only time I may ever see you again." Sasuke looked to the ground as well as Itachi.

"Let's not worry about that. Its just that there's someone who could help me. I think his name was yin. He's the one that made you come here." Marin explained. "He's said that he'll bring me back if you both agree to it!" Sasuke eyes lit up. "Wait he could help you? I agree!"cried Sasuke as he hugs his sister. "There has to be some kind of catch, right?" Said Itachi who was kinda excited as well. "Well, he did say that you both have to agree but when I awaken I will still be under the ground where I am buried." Itachi stared at Sasuke

"If I agree to this then we will see you again? If so then I agree."Itachi smiled as touched one of her hands. Sasuke smile as well. Sasuke grabbed her other hand. Sasuke and Itachi felt the warmth of her hands. They again made the jolts come back. Making their body feel the comfort the both needed. Marin smiled as she sees the sky turn a bright light. She smiled and her last words. "I love you!" Then everything went blank.

Itachi woke up in his bed. He had a headache. Even if he did he smiled to himself. His eyes were still closed. Just thinking about his sister gave him the warmess he needed. As he slowly opened his eyes he realized that the Akatsuki members have circled around him. He quickly closes his eyes. "How long has he been sleep?" Said Sasori."Two weeks almost three." Said Pein. "Can I just eat him! He looks very plentiful." Everyone then shouted a "NO!" Making Zetsu angry. "If he doesn't wake up in another hour, I'm going with the marker plan un!" Itachi's brow twiched as he hears Deidara run his mouth.

"Let's go if he doesn't walk up in about two days then we feed him Zetsu." Kisame gasped as he heard Sasori's words. Everyone left except for Kisame. " Wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP!" He said as he began to shake him harshly. His head felt as if it rolled off his body. Kisame throw him harshly back on the bed.(Itachi is a good actor) Itachi finally decided to say something."Kisame. I didn't think you like me that much." Kisame almost fell and started to blush. "Itachi? I mean Itachi! You're okay!"

"I suggest you run while you still can." He said in his calm voice. Kisame burst out of the room knocking Deidara on the floor. He still have his marker in his hand."Hey what are you doing un!?" Kisame face was a purplish color. "Run while you still can!" Deidara looked confused until the door slammed open. "What did you say about a marker?" Itachi had a cold stare that mad Deidara turn purple too. "KISAME! WAIT FOR ME!"

Everyone else stared at him in shock. "Now who decided they wanted to feed to a plant?" Eventually everyone except Konan and Pein ran with Kisame and Deidara. Konan was laughing on the floor while Pein had a smirk on his face. "Welcome back. You seem a little happier than usual." Itachi smiled shocking them both. "Something important happened and it made me change the way I see people." Konan and Pein looked at each other with shock.

_Don't worry about me Marin. One day I will see you again._

Sasuke wakes and he was in his bed with Kakashi by the door. "Why do you keep doing this?" Kakashi looked up in shcok. " You're awake? The Hokage said that if you would wake up in three more hours, you would be considered dead. Its been two weeks already."Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Um Why are you in here?" Kakashi sighed. "Because your fangirls are waiting for you outside." Sasuke smiled.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kakashi asked as he opened the door. Sasuke sulked as he heard how many girls were outside. "I think I'm going to stay inside for today." Kakashi sighed. " I don't blame you. Anyway I'll let you know when there all gone." Sasuke nodded. Kasashi walked out of the door in a hurry."Hey everyone Sasuke's woke up and he's somewhere around town. He's also looking for his true love!" All the fan girls squealed and ran in different directions. The only one left was Naruto,Hinata,Shikamaru,Neji,Kiba,Shino,and, choji. They all stared in shock.

Hinata blushed seeing Naruto's reaction. "How come he gets to get all the girls!" As he stomped his feet. Kakashi laughed. "You can come out now!" And Sasuke opened the door with a shovel in his hands. Everyone stared in shock as if he was going to fight with that."SASUKE! HAVE YOU GONE MAD! YOU WERE HIT THEM WITH A SHOVEL!" Said a scared Naruto. Sasuke shook his head.

"No. I just needed it for digging." Naruto stared at him again and he turned pale. "YOU WERE GONNA BURY THEM?" said Naruto and he fainted. "No you dobe." He then left heading for the grave yard. Kakashi was getting suspicious now. So he decided to follow him. 'What is that kid up to?'

Sasuke was at the graveyard and had reached her buried sighed hoping it wasn't a dream. He breath deeply and sighed and started digging. Kakashi was right behind staring. His face was saying one thing. 'WTF?!' Sasuke kept digging and digging until he heard someone call his name. "Marin?! MARIN! I'M COMING!"Sasuke cried as he see the dirt on her face. She didn't move as he lifted her up. He stared at her as she opened her eyes and hugged him. They didn't say anything as Sasuke carried her up. As he reached to the top he saw a dead looking Kakashi on the ground.

"Who's that?" She says as she gets off of Sasuke and stretches she forgot she was wrapped up and fell to the carried again and smiled."Let's go before he wakes up." He sprinted until he got back to his house to surrounded by fangirls. Ino and Sakura went racing forward him. "Quick act dead." With that she 'died'. Sasuke put on an emotional face. Sakura and Ino stopped when they seen the 'dead' girl. "Sasuke who's that! Why didn't you pick me!" Ino wined. Sakura stared at the girl.

"She was. Someone killed her!" Sasuke said as he got all fake teary. All the fangirls looked happy even Ino. Sakura looked sad. Sasuke began crying. "Who would kill her! I will find the killer and killed them!" He said as he soothing her hair. "It was one you! If one doesn't confess now I will kill you ALL!" He said looking evil. None of girls raised there hand and all the girls ran for their lives. "SAKURA!stay here!" Sakura was becoming teary in her all tear. "I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"Don't worry, I'm not hurt anyone." Sakura looked up and blushed. "But why do you have a dead girls body?" "This is Marin and I just dug her up." Sakura made a big o on her face then fell like Kakashi. "Sakura it's okay I'm not dead." Sakura looked up in shock. "This is one of the reasons otouto was out for two weeks." Sakura did another o face then stared at her. "Wow you are very pretty. I was jealous for a moment there." "Arigatou, Sakura" Sakura bowed then left. Sasuke continued to walk home.

He noticed that the others were still there. Kiba trying to wake Naruto up. Shikamaru then said "Ramen and it's free." Naruto woke right up and smiled. "RAMEN NOODLES! I GONNA GET ME SO-"Naruto then fainted again seeing Marin in his arms. Kiba grew pale Hinata his behind Shikamaru who eyes were about to pop off. Choji lost his appetite. Neji just looked the same as always but seem a little afraid. Sasuke sighed.

Kiba was ready to fight him until he turned to looked him he backed down like a scared puppy. Sasuke stared at them in confusion. "What's wrong?" "I never knew you you would can be that cold." Said Neji with smirk on his face. "I didn't kill her. This is Marin Uchiha." Everyone gasped except Kiba. "What? Did I miss out on something?" Shikamaru sighed. "No. You were there remember?" 'What a drag' he said looking at the clouds. "You dug up your sister's body?!" Said Kiba who finally realized really late. "She's not dead." Everyone looked in Disbelief.

"I think Sasuke gone mad." Said Shino. Sasuke growled. "I'm not dead! I'm not deaf either!" Everyone was on the ground now. Sasuke smile seeing his sister. "Let's get you cleaned up." He said as he holds her hand. She smiles and then kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you otouto. Do you think we'll see Tachi-kun?" "I don't know."

**Please tell me what you think and how I need to improve it. I hope you enjoyed. I'll make another soon. ~Msanime1117**


End file.
